Falling Icicles
by DeathIsOnStrike
Summary: The Fellowship are stuck in the wintery blizzards of the mountains with one strange elvin lady. [One shot only]


Hello people obsessed with LOTR I come with an offering.

This is a one shot I wrote last year for my practice final exam and if you're asking why it took so long to post it, you'll have to ask my lazy brain. I know for a fact I probably spelt everything wrong and other things wrong so sue me and before I forget I don't own anything but the plot and Eevie. And for some damn reason the dialogue quotation thingies didn't work so yeah.

I'm sorry it's so short but that was all I could muster up for an hour and a half straight in front of a computer.

Plz review, I'd love to get your opinions but if you're gonna correct my grammer and spelling don't bother.

* * *

It was cold, wet, and freezing. The cruel wind whipped their cloaks and sharp ice in their faces. Gimli the dwarf frustrated and tired called out to Gandalf not for the first or last time, Gandalf, we should go through the mines of Moria.

Gandalf looked back at the smudge of black behind the curtain of snow, I think not Gimli, the mines are too dangerous.

Eevie danced past Gandalf, her black hair swirling around her, Isnt it such a beautiful day? she wiggled her long elfin ears and began to dip and sway to the momentum of the snow.

Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo, and Pipin all rolled their eyes. They were the only ones close enough to hear Eevie. She was a snow elf, which meant she loved the snow even if its blizzarding outside. Legolas ran after her and tried to contain her before she danced her way off a cliff, unlike her he was a wood elf and had never, ever seen the snow before. He didnt much like it now that he has seen it on the pass, even if his cousin started filling his head again with lovely thoughts of fluffy white cotton balls that glistened like diamonds in the sunlight.

Safe and warm in his tower Sauroman gazed at the scene before him in his crystal ball, his mouth curled into a snarl as he watched the female elf dancing in the snow. _How would you like the snow if I sent a lovely avalanche your way, elf? _

He detested elves thoroughly even though the snow elf wasbeautiful. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head; Sauron would punish him if he caught those thoughts in his mind. _Who needs Sauron anyway? I will get the One Ring and rule the whole universe, including the stars. Then everybody including the great one will fall to their knees and bow to me. That elf will be by my side when I rule this universe. But for now I will get rid of the competition, bloody wood elf mind your own business. _

Without knowing it he struck out with his magic that started an avalanche tumbling down the Cardacrose Mountains. He watched with satisfaction as the snow rolled down the Cardacrose with increasing speed. He sat back and watched the entertainment.

Eevie stopped dancing and Legolas ran right into her sending them both into a snowdrift. Eevie shot out and stared at the sky, Legolas waved his hand in front of her face thinking that his cousin had gone mad. She grabbed it with surprising strength for a creature so frail and thin. Legolas yelped loudly, which drew the attention of the rest of the members of the Fellowship. Cant even control a girl, elf? Gimli called out scathingly. His temper had worn thin with all the icicles hardening on his beard. Avalanche, avalanche! Eevie screeched and started running around in circles.

Gandalf looked up and indeed a huge wave of snow was tumbling down the Cardacrose Mountains with little noise. He raised his staff and mumbled in the old language, the crystal on it glowed blue. Opening his eyes he directed a stream of white-blue light at the snow. It hit the snow with little or no effect. Puzzled Gandalf looked at his staff, Why isnt it working, old man? Boromir boomed.

Gandalf just shrugged, Eevie who was still freaking out suddenly stopped and assumed a figure more mature then her usual self. This happened often since she was an avatar to the goddess of wisdom; it is kind of an irony though. Gandalf, Legolas, and I will combine our magic. I feel sure that it will stop the snow or at least the brunt of it.

Gandalf and Legolas nodded. Whenever Eevie was in avatar mode, everyone should listen unless they wanted to be squashed by Eevies all-powerful rage. They each gathered their magical energies and shot at the avalanche, their combined powers glowed a silvery blue before it hit the snow. Whatever rocks were lodged in the snow were now incinerated; however the snow kept coming. Oh mother of gods Aragorn exclaimed before all of the fellowship and poor Bill, the pony, were buried in soft snow.

Eevie poked her head out and shook her head to free her long black tresses of snow; she was now her usual immature self now. The rest of the fellowship followed suit, except for the hobbits who were too short to reach the surface. Aragorn and Boromir reached down and fished them out. See Gandalf, Gimli said, The Cardacrose Mountains are also too dangerous to cross. If we go through the mines of Moria at least we will be warm and met by my cousin, King Theorin. What do you say.

Gimli, Gandalf said tiredly, I will not argue with you. Yes, I think it is time to try the mines of Moria it seems Cardacrose does not like us very much. But heaven so help you if we run into any trouble.

Gimli had not heard any of the last bits since he was bent on tunneling through the snow to the opening of the mines.


End file.
